Hate
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: Hate is an ugly word, but in a world in which love and compassion are dangerous things, feelings of hate must be told. These are the trio's feelings. R


****

Author's Note: This was written during my hiatus from fan fiction. Enjoy it or don't. I don't care. Flames, criticism, reviews and sarcastic comments are all welcome.

Oh and just to let you know, the order of POV is Ron, Harry, Hermione, All.

Read, review, hate, holler, criticize, check, flame and freakin' go buck wild.

~The Sage.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Hate.

~~

I hate being second-best.

This might seem like a weird statement to some. I mean, second-best is pretty good compared to being fifth in line, or last. But to be second best _all the bloody time_ **is something I detest so deeply, I can't even explain it.**

I hate being the sidekick.

I hate being the 'stupid one'.

I hate being known as something other than my name. "Harry Potter's best friend" "Bill/Charlie/Percy/Fred/George's younger brother" "Ginny's older brother" "Hermione's friend"

Not once has someone out of Gryffindor and outside my family, has ever referred to me by my name. I've lost my name. I doubt I ever had it. I sealed my fate the first train ride to Hogwarts.

I hate the fact that people think the only reason I got on the damn Quidditch team was because I was Harry Potter's best friend. This is probably true, but nonetheless.

I hate the fact that I won't have a chance with 'her' because of what I am.

Poor.

Ugly.

Unpopular.

Untalented.

Because compared with bloody Vicky Krum, I'm dirt.

I hate the fact that most people assume the only reason I'm 'allowed' around Harry and Hermione is because they think I'm funny. Let me set you straight on this one. Hermione doesn't think I'm funny. If she does, she hides it well.

Hell, half the time I'm around them, I'm a buggering prat.

But do you know what I hate the most about myself?

Knowing that Harry would do anything to have my life, and here I am, sitting here on my arse, complaining about it.

~~~~

__

I hate being stared at.

I hate being famous.

I hate the fact that newspapers almost never use my name. In fact, I hate the fact that newspapers even write about me, never mind if they use my name or not. It's always 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World'. I couldn't even save my damn godfather, how the hell am I supposed to save the entire flippin' wizard population?! But it's always those stupid hyphenated names. I'll give you one. "The-Boy-Who-Got-So-Tired-Of-These-Damn-Names-He-Slit-His-Wrists". Not that I ever did. But I will, I bet. One day or another.

I hate the fact that I can't say a damn thing without Hermione analyzing it 12 times over, Malfoy commenting on it, the Daily Prophet reporting on it and Snape sneering at it.

I hate that people just assume I'm crazy because of what they read. I also hate those people that think I'm a damn god because of what they read. There's no middle ground, is there?

I hate the fact that I never know whether I'll wake up and everything and everyone I love will be dead or gone or whether I'll just wake up screaming.

I hate the fact that Hermione and Ron avoid my eyes.

I hate the fact that I'll never know if someone likes me for me, or just because I'm the buggering 'Boy-Who-Lived-And-Would-Never-Freakin'-Die-No-Matter-How-Many-Times-You-Shot-The-Bloody-Killing-Curse-At-Him'.

Do you know what I hate the most, though? I hate the fact that Ron is shunted aside and ignored, while I sit here and complain about being in the spotlight.

~~

****

I hate this.

I hate the fact that both my friends would do anything for the other's life, yet it's the one thing neither of them can have.

I hate that I'll love a stupid prat with red-hair forever, and he'll never take a second glance at me.

I hate that while I'm trying to do things that are important to me, I remember that Harry and Ron are both the most important things to me, yet I can't help them.

I hate that fact that Ron thinks he's typical, average and ordinary.

I hate the fact that Harry won't be able to ever enjoy his life, even if, no, wait… when, he defeats Voldemort.

I hate the fact that while I obsess over stupid things, like my appearance and grades, my friends are hiding their emotions on the inside.

I hate the fact that I can't be perfect.

I hate the fact that I can't help.

But what I hate the most about myself is that while I tell myself that keeping up with my schoolwork is the most important and hardest thing that I need to do, I know that helping my friends is really what I should do.

~~

But I love my friends to the depth that death would be welcome if it meant that they would live.

-**Ron**, _Harry _& **_Hermione_**


End file.
